


Romeo's Life Drabbles

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romeo's Crack Pairings abound!, romeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about Romeo's life. Ranging from Romance to just pure insight. From a small child to a grown man these are the moments on Romeo Conbolt's journey with a number of different girls along for the ride. Chapter 2: RoWen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Generic (Random)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Romeo is the Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer in this chapter, read Romeo Rising if you're confuse.

Chapter 1  
Random

 **Admiration**  
Despite the fact that Romeo was well aware of the notion that Natsu wasn't the best role model for him to look up to, seeing him stand back up after taking a powerful hit from the Dark Mage and swearing vengeance upon him for hurting his friends made him forget about all of the Fire-Dragon Slayer shortcomings.

 **Bloodhound**  
"One of these days I'm going to remember that Wendy has a powerful sense of smell", Romeo thought to himself as the Sky-Dragon Slayer look up at him with a frightening smile after asking him why she smells Chelia's scent all over him.

 **Compensation**  
When Enno appear in front of Romeo one day after the Grand Magic Games his first words weren't what one would have expected. Instead of being happy, or even angry for that matter he simply looks at her and say "Do you really think you can make up for all the lost time?"  
His mother simply looks back at him and respond, "No, but I'm going to try."

 **Date**  
While Romeo was happy that First Master Mavis somewhat regain her physical form back (through some weird ancient magic no less though she loss large amount of her magic in the process), and he gets the fact that she still technically only around 13 years old in a way.  
What he doesn't get is the fact that he has to be the one to take her out on her very first date and it was at her request (and Master Makarov's order). But when she warps her arm his and smiles happily while pointing at a cakes store any negative feelings he had before melted away. Though as he glances over his shoulder and spots Wendy, Lindsay, Katja, Beth, and Chelia watching them from behind a building with jealous looks on their faces he can't help but think…  
" _I already got five girls chasing after me; why not add one more to my chaotic life_?"

 **Envy**  
At first all the older guys of Fairy Tail teases Romeo about all the attention he was receiving from the opposite gender. But when Valentine Day rolled around all that turn into jealously as they watch the purple-hair boy gets showered in gifts, homemade chocolates, and kisses.

 **Fire**  
"Hey Romeo, how come despite having Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer magic, you still use your Rainbow Fire magic?" Jet asked one day out of the blue. This cause Romeo to think for a moment before answering, "I don't know why. It just feels natural for me to use it."

 **Guilt**  
Romeo would never admit it to anyone that seeing people get scared of him when his eyes glowed white filled him with a twisted sense of joy.

 **Hazardous**  
It wasn't Professor Jean fault for visiting Fairy Tail on the day that both Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel were there, Romeo did go out on a solo mission with him and his niece Juliet a few weeks ago. It wasn't his fault for bringing Juliet along either. It wasn't Juliet's fault for sitting next to Romeo and starting up a conversation. It wasn't Juliet's fault for not sensing the six deadly auras focus on her when she decided to move a little closer to the boy. It wasn't her fault for what happen afterward when she try to sneak in a little kiss on his cheek. It was Romeo's fault though for not warning her beforehand.

 **Inferiority**  
Despite the fact that she lacks the raw power that the other Dragon-Slayers had, Wendy never let it bother her. Especially after Romeo (who at 17 was the strongest Dragon-Slayer alive) told her that she can always brings him to his knees with a simple kiss.

 **Jealous**  
The girls get the fact that Romeo babysit Asuka when Alzack and Bisca are out of town or need some time to themselves, they really do. Still doesn't make them feel any less envious when they see the two of them playing "House" together with Asuka playing the wife and Romeo playing the husband and the little girl planting kisses on his cheeks.

 **Kid**  
Sometimes Romeo has to remind everyone that he not Fairy Tail little baby boy anymore. Be it through starting a fight in the Guild Hall or simply counting off his list of accomplishments.

 **Legend**  
Romeo never imagine the day he would be Fiore's most powerful mage.

 **Mother**  
Macao was beyond happy when he and Enno got back together. It now meant that the girls chasing after his son could suck up to her instead of him to gain approval. Though Enno didn't make it easy for them being Romeo's mother and all.

 **Noble**  
Romeo could never take advantage of the girls' affection for him, no matter how much his inner voice told him to.

 **Overalls**  
"I'm only wearing these because Beth got them for me as a birthday gift", is what Romeo told himself while enduring the rest of the guild taunts and jokes.

 **Patient**  
He made a mistake in a fight and got injured because of it. Acnologia refuse to heal him and now he had to stay in bed for the next two weeks to recover. And on top of that he almost dies of blood loss when the girls decided to dress-up in nurses' outfit to help take care of him.

 **Question**  
"When are you going to man up and pick a girl?" Romeo asked himself.

 **Rage**  
It goes without saying that if you hurt anyone Romeo care about you would not live to see tomorrow.

 **Simple**  
Sometimes Romeo wishes his life wasn't so hectic. Then he realizes how boring that would be.

 **Time**  
Makarov watches from across the guild as Romeo is trying to select an S-Class job to go on and the Master fully realizes how much has changed since the day Macao brought him to the guild hall as a newborn baby.

 **Underestimate**  
With a name like his people usually expect a ladies man who has no fighting skill whatsoever. And Romeo is more than happy to prove them wrong.

 **Vocabulary**  
Growing up in Fairy Tail has given Romeo a large assortment of words to use, as his mother found out the hard way much to his father's displeasure.

 **World**  
He realizes that the world is a big place and that one day he will most likely come across someone who will defeat him. He trained rigorous everyday to ensure that day never comes.

 **X-Rated**  
That the last time Romeo takes romantic advice from Cana. It been three days since Katja so much as looked at him.

 **Youth**  
Macao watches from across the room as his son tries to calm down the six girls arguing over him and likes to think he was that popular with the ladies when he was that age.

 **Zoo**  
"Romeo can you take me to the zoo?" the seven year old Asuka asked. Romeo simply looks around the guild hall as another fight broke out between Natsu and Gray that soon got half of Fairy Tail involved and answered, "Why when it already here?"


	2. RoWen

Chapter 2  
RoWen

  
 **Adorable (Rainbow Flames)**  
Romeo hated the fact that Wendy was looking at him with pleading eyes. He just got done training with Totomaru-Sensei and he really wanted to rest. But he eventually gave in (she was about to start crying, saying that Romeo didn't love her anymore) and agreed to go out on the picnic they plan a week ago, even if it was two in the goddamn morning.

 **Bitch (Generic)**  
"Wendy is a full grown woman, on top of being a dragon-slayer! She doesn't need to be watch over like a frail child!" Romeo thought as any attempts to sit closer to his girlfriend on the train ride were deflect by Carla scratching him with her razor sharp claws, while all Wendy and Happy could do was laugh nervously.

 **Childhood (Right Claw)**  
Whenever Wendy would look at Romeo from afar she couldn't help but think how much he has change since the last time she saw him. What was once a happy carefree child had been replace with a highly trained, highly deadly dragon-slayer. She can't help but feel sorry for him though because while Acnologia took seven years away from her life, she hasn't age a day therefore she could still enjoy her younger years. But Acnologia took away Romeo's childhood and his innocence. And no matter how much everybody wanted him to he was never going to get that back.

 **Dream (Romeo Rising)**  
In her dreams there was no Dragon King. No annoying childhood friend, no Grand Summoner chick, No Sky God-Slayer, No Vegetable Mage, and definitely no First Master. In her dreams there was only Romeo and her living happily ever after.

 **Envy (Rainbow Flames** )  
"Romeo belongs to me and if Lindsay knows what good for her she'll stop sitting so goddamn close to him before I go Dragon force on her ass" Wendy thought as she try to keep a smile on her face while helping Mira work the bar as the two childhood friends chatted it up.

 **Fight (Magic Council Enforcer)**  
She doesn't know why she did it. She didn't know why she called out Romeo in the middle of the Capital knowing full well he earned his title as the Magic Council enforcer and his title as a Saint Wizards. But now here they were, with a crowd of people starting to gather around them and the boy she thought she knew glaring at her the way a tiger stares at its prey.

 **Genius (Generic)**  
In hindsight she should have known better than to tell Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus the fact she was going on her first date with Romeo that night. As the poor Rainbow Fire mage shook frantically as the three male Dragon-slayers interrogate him, all she could do was pray that Carla hurry up and inform Lucy, Levy, and Cana to get to the restaurant they were at as swiftly as possible.

 **Hunter (Ladies Man)**  
There was no escape for Romeo. No matter how fast he ran, no matter how far he went, Wendy would find him that was a promise.

 **Irony (Generic)**  
The guild found it funny that six year old Romeo had a crush on Wendy and try everything to get her attention, but she politely ignore him and the guys try to hold in their laughter while cheering him up. It wasn't so funny ten years later when it was Wendy who needed the cheering up as she sadly watched Romeo leave the guild hall with his girlfriend and all she could do was wish that it was her who Romeo had his arm wrapped around.

 **Jiggle (Generic)**  
While she had nothing on Edo-Wendy or the older girls of the guild, it fill Wendy with a sense of pride when she caught Romeo struggling to keep his eyes on her face while talking to her the day she deciding to wear the outfit Cana picked out for her.

 **Kitchen (Generic)**  
Romeo knew better than make jokes about how women belong in the kitchen. Especially since the guild discover that Wendy had the best hearing out of all the dragon-slayers.

 **Love (Right Claw)**  
Wendy didn't know what this new feeling was as she looked upon the purple-haired kid with a silver exceed on his shoulder, the guild mark on his other shoulder, and two blades strapped to his waist. What she did know is that she was going to ask Lucy about it once they got off of Tenrou. (Of course Romeo going to Tenrou.)

 **Mother (Generic** )  
Wendy would sit there and wondered some days whether or not if Enno would have like her. She hope she would had especially since she recent became her daughter-in-law.

 **Nosebleed (Generic)**  
Too bad Wendy couldn't heal herself or else she would have simply stop the stream of red that started coming out her nose the moment Romeo took his shirt off while he help rebuild the Guild Hall for the sixth time that month.

 **Observe (Generic)**  
Mira would notice that no matter what mood the two of them were in beforehand, that Romeo and Wendy attitudes would brighten up upon seeing one another.

 **Parent (Generic)**  
When he Wendy told him that he was going to be a father, his joy was immeasurable. He decided to ask all the other fathers of the guild for advice before realizing that Alzack was the only decent one of the lot. (Right off the bat he knew he wasn't going to ask his old man for advice.)

 **Quiz (Generic)**  
Upon Romeo and Wendy dating for six months, the guild decided to see whether or not the relationship between two of their youngest was for real. In a surprise turn of events, the girls kidnapped Romeo and quizzed him for ten hours straight on everything Wendy and to everyone complete surprise he answer every question right. No one bother to kidnap Wendy though, her three fellow dragon slayers made sure of that.

 **Rules (Generic)**  
Fairy Tail had a list of unspoken rules that anyone upon entering their guild hall should follow:  
1\. You don't challenge Cana to a drinking contest  
2\. Don't ever mention the fact that Elfman and Evergreen make a cute couple.  
3\. Don't ever assume (if you're a girl) that because Wendy out on a job she won't find out that you were flirting with Romeo. (Remember she has the best hearing out of all the dragon slayers and don't get us started on her sense of smell.)

 **Sex-Ed (Generic)**  
Romeo and Wendy will never know why Master Makarov pick Elfman and Evergreen to give them the "birds and the bee" talk. All Wendy did was kiss Romeo on the forehead.

 **Timing (Generic)**  
Romeo and Wendy were sitting next to one another chatting it up at Natsu and Lucy wedding neither one really paying attention to their surroundings. Maybe if they would have been a little more aware they could have save themselves the embarrassment of having Lucy's bouquet fall into Wendy's lap and Mira squealing.

 **Underworld (Right Claw)**  
Sometimes Romeo wish Wendy didn't get too involved in his life, especially his work. He knew all about the dark underbelly of society and he didn't want to drag her down into that.

 **Valentine (Generic)**  
Wendy was a terrible cook, but Romeo could never tell her that as he struggle to eat all of the twenty pounds of chocolate she spend all night making for him.

 **Wishful Thinking (Grand Emperor Phoenix** )  
"Maybe Romeo only see Juliet as a friend and nothing more", Wendy thought to herself. But if their bodies signal were anything to go off of as she watches them from across the hall that was certainly not the case.

 **XXX (Generic)**  
Okay scratch that that is the last time Romeo goes to Cana or his father for romantic advice. Wendy damn near Dragon Roar him across the town.

 **Yandere (Rainbow Flames, maybe)**  
"Romeo is mine. He is mine and mine alone and no one will ever take him away from me", Wendy whispers to herself as she stood over the Rainbow Fire mage and watches him sleep in his bed inside of his own house in the middle of the night.

 **ZZZ (Generic)**  
The two of them lean into one another and slept peacefully on the train ride back from their S-Class job. Peaceful moments like this were rare back in Magnolia so they made the most of them when they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Romeo x Chelia  
> A/N: I have to say Childhood hit me the most when I was writing this. Anyway I'm thinking about a Yandere Wendy for Master of the Rainbow Flame.
> 
> P.S.: Most of you have probably notice Wendy being a little OOC. But do realize there are plenty of stories out there when Natsu and Gajeel get extremely jealous when Lucy or Levy are seen just talking to other guys. There are some about Wendy as well but not as many. Now remember in Rainbow Flames Gajeel says Wendy is going through her Dragon's possessive stage, (Like how real Dragons hoard large amounts of treasure and guarded it with a fury), well Wendy see Romeo as her treasure and want to guard him from others who, as she see it, would steal him away from her. This will NOT be like the anime School Days, (that was freaky).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RoChe (Romeo/Chelia)**

**1\. Expert**

Chelia thought she knew what love was. It all she ever preached about and she was sure that the feelings she had for Lyon were honest to god love. But now she outside the church crying after Lyon and Meredy wedding, Romeo is there trying to comfort her as a friend and now she starting to doubt herself.

2\. **Hate (Right Claw)**

Chelia didn't care if the boy in front of her was trained by Acnologia himself. He was just an inferior slayer and nothing more, it didn't matter if he was a little cute.

3. **Restrain (Romeo Rising)**

She always uses to beat him in their sparring matches over the years whenever Lamia Scale visited Fairy Tail, quite easily too. But now that he has revealed that he a dragon-slayer, she starts to wonder how many of her victories were really hers and how many were simply him holding back.

4\. **Together**

She was trying to get over Lyon while he was trying to get over Wendy, and they both decided they could be lonely together. Who knew that down the line it would evolve into her changing her last name from Blendy to Conbolt?

5\. **Love (AU where Chelia and Wendy aren't BF)**

She has been hearing rumors that Wendy was trying to get back with Romeo after her harsh break-up with Mest. As she waited for him at the park for their date, she wondered if he would to go back to her and leave her in the dust. Suddenly she see the Sky Dragon-Slayer walking by with tears streaking down her face and Romeo appears next to her with a banquet of flowers and a awkward smile on his face, and she knew then she was stupid to doubt him.

6\. **Chaperone**

Chelia remembers when Wendy once complained about having Carla loom over her and Mest whenever they went out on dates. At that point she started laughing until she cried and explain to Wendy how having a flying cat watch over you on a date is nothing compare to the time Romeo took her out to a fancy restaurant and had to resist the urge to run away screaming as Jura stood behind him the whole time watching him with a menacing glare.

7\. **Cousin**

"I hear that you're dating that Conbolt boy from Fairy Tail", Sherry stated while her and Chelia were out clothes shopping, "The one whose father was the guild master awhile ago."

"I am", Chelia answered while looking thru a clothes rack at some dresses. She knew this conversation would come up eventually especially since Jura informed her about the time he caught them having a make-out session while the three of them were out on a joint guild job.

"I thought he had a thing for Wendy", Sherry says as she watches Chelia closely, looking for a reaction.

" Everyone assumed he did but he told me that he realize a long time ago that they would never go pass the whole "see each other as brother/sister" phase, so he decided not to even try", Chelia answered as if she was discussing the weather.

"And you're sure about this? You don't think he just merel using you for , what the word you kids use nowadays?"

"Second place girl? I doubt it", Chelia says.

"And why that?" Sherry asked, not fully convinced.

Chelia holds her hand and points at the diamond ring on her index finger causing Sherry eyes to go wide.

"Because we been dating for almost four years now in secret and he propose to me three days ago. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."

Sherry screams echoed throughout the store and causes both girls to be kick out. Not that Chelia notices as she was trying to breath through her cousin bear hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spirits of the Flames OMAKE**

SLAP!

The sound of Chelia's hand collided with Romeo's face rings throughout the hall as everyone turn to see the Sky God-Slayer stomping away outside while leaving a shocked Romeo in her wake after their argument.

"Wow Romeo! What did you do this time?", Gray asked as he started laugh out loud.

"Hmmm, your relationship with Chelia isn't going to last long if you keep making her angry like this", Macao advise while shaking his head in disapproval.

Soon everyone in the guild hall is laughing at Romeo's situation, including Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, except for Sherry who took off to check on Chelia, and Wendy for some reason.

Suddenly Romeo starts chuckling from his table. Within moments it erupt into a full-blown laugh that causes everyone to cease their own laughter and look at him like he was crazy.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, I'm sorry everyone, it's just that I find it funny that everyone laughing at my relationship problem when most of ya aren't even in a relationship to begin. Or as far as I know, never have been!", as he rounds off on his first victim, his own father.

"Old man, I love you and all. You kept Fairy Tail over the years, but you're the last person who needs to give me advice about a relationship lasting! Last time I checked, mom left before I was even three years old", Romeo says and turns to Gray before his father has a chance to say anything.

"Gray! Have you ever met Bora? I have, he trained me and while I'm grateful for him doing that, I found out something. He's Juvia ex-boyfriend and he's a douche. I can see why Juvia thinks the world of you after being with him. But you are such a wimp that you refuse to return her affection, despite the fact that it's obvious that you like her!", Romeo rants, "So don't tell me my relationship in trouble when you refuse to get into one, even though you want to."

"But-But her stalker-", Gray tries to say before being cut off.

"Here a thought! Maybe if you take her out on a date, she would cut back on that! She's only doing it to get your attention, so how about you give her that?" That being said Juvia, it wouldn't kill you to ease off once in awhile!"Romeo says as he turns to Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu-nii", Romeo started to say, his voice suddenly getting gentle, "You're my idol, my hero. The day you came back was one of the happiest days of my life and it was a dream come true for me when you decided to train to become better with my Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but sometimes I don't know if you're really that dense or you just chose to ignore all the hints Lucy dropping your way."

"I AM NOT DROPPING HINTS", Lucy screams out.

"Let me finish", Romeo raises a hand, "Lucy, it's plain as day that you want Natsu-nii as more than a teammate or friend. I saw that back when I was seven-years-old. I don't know whether it's because you guys are afraid it would ruin your friendship or what, but ya need to comes to a conclusion and stop playing this game. I and Chelia did that at first and it almost stop us from being together."

Romeo now turns to Cana who still been laughing about this whole thing.

"Oh, you're going to go off on me now? Give it your best shot, kid", she smirks at him.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. I don't know whether or not you and Laxus are fuck buddies, friends with benefits, or what", he says causing Cana to almost chokes on her beer.

"How do you know about that?", she asked causing everyone in the guild to look at her in shock.

"Cana and Laxus?", Levy whispers to Lisanna.

"I know the forests around Magnolia like the back of my hand. I also know that Laxus has gotten a place within the surrounding forest. I have seen you try to sneak along the forest's paths to his house, thinking no one saw you. And later when I be training with Natsu-nii and have my Dragon-Slayer mode activated thus I have enhance senses, I smell him all over you. The clues you have been dropping suggest this is nothing more than you guys fucking. You guys need to figure that out on your own."

Romeo now has focuses his attention on the Strauss siblings:

"Lisanna, technicality you have died twice, not your fault. But what is your fault is not seeing that Natsu and you ain't going to happen. He may not know it but he hooked onto Lucy", Romeo states while holding up another hand to stop Lucy from deny it, "I heard all about your crush on him in the past, but you have to realize he move on. Now Bickslow on the other hand, won't stop making goggling eyes at you, so maybe you ought of give that a shot." Romeo says ignoring the choking sounds Bickslow made as he got caught.

"Elfman", Romeo says while giving the middle Strauss a nod of respect, "I respect you almost as much as I do Natsu-nii. The fact you stay strong even after you thought Lisanna died is nothing short of admirable. That being said, you and Evergreen seriously need to get a room. I'm not saying ya need to fuck or anything, but you at least got to talk it out. Because seriously, I thought Natsu-nii and Lucy were bad, your sexual tension is starting to choke up the guild hall."

"And now we have the lovely Mira", Romeo states while looking at the guild's matchmaker, "You know for someone who all about matching people up with their soul-mate, it's amazing how you haven't noticed Freed's affection for you. That's all I'm going to say on the matter", As Romeo turns his back to them and ignore how every member of the Thunder Tribe is now glowing red in the face, even Bickslow and looks at Levy.

"Levy, you're suppose to be the smartest person in the guild, if not Magnolia. So I thought by now you realizes the subtle hints you been dropping on Gajeel aren't going to work on a guy like him. You should probably be more straight forward with him", the purple-haired mage states before turning to everyone else.

"I would if I could take the time to point out the rest of ya relationship issues in detail, but I don't have the time, because I have to go see Chelia. So I'm going to be real quick about it", Romeo explains as he takes a deep breath.

"Wakaba, Mrs. Mine is your wife, till death do ye part. Fix your marriage and stop chasing after younger girls. Max, I watch you dance around with Laki for seven years, buck up and ask her out. Reedus, when you ask for a dozen muffins at the bakery and the baker's daughter gives you two dozen for free while batting her eyelashes at you, she dropping hints, you should probably pick up on them. Jet and Droy, Levy only see you two as friends, get over it. Believe or not, you two are some of Magnolia's most eligible bachelors, if what Kinana and Bisca are saying is true. Warren, Nab, and Vijeeter, before you go off laughing at my misfortune with Chelia, you should at least talk to girls first. Happy keep at it. Eventually Carla going to stop acting stubborn and accept your fish, but maybe you ought of visited the exceed village or something and see what else is out there for you. Master Makarov, your wife died decades ago, I'm sorry for that. But ever since you got back, Porlyusica has been over at the guild hall more times in a month than she been over the last seven years and I doubt it's coincidence. Erza, you're one of Fairy Tail most powerful mages, I have nothing but great respect for you. But maybe if you showed less of the hardcore badass queen side and a little bit more of the side you have when cakes are involved, a certain someone might be more willing to start a relationship with you, that just my guess. Maybe that certain someone is into that sort of thing. Pantherlily, I doubt you're going to the exceed village three times a week just to say hi to your old friends, and you should probably have a talk with Carla before you get any ideas, cause she has a right to know."

"Now to our guests, first up, Lamia Scale: Jura, really grateful for you training me, but I'm sure you can make time between your duties and training to go out on dates. Lyon, you need to be more aware of the people around you. Chelia told me all about how she had a small crush on you when she was younger, and how Sherry had a thing for you, but you didn't notice. Yuka and Toby get out and meet people. Your whole reason to exist shouldn't revolve around Lyon. Now on to Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Erza doesn't want you. I'm not even going to start with the reasons why, there's too many. Hibiki, whatever you and Jenny got going on, I suggest you stop it and start a real relationship, that's just my opinion. Eve, girls flock to you, maybe you ought of ask one of them out. Ren…."

Everyone notices Romeo's mood has darken as he turn his attention toward the Wind Mage.

"I use to think we were kindred spirits, because we both have a thing for Blendy's women. But for you to laugh at me when you're coming up on what...a four year engagement? It's not like you don't have the money or the time to have a wedding, so you really have no excuse. Now if you'll excuse everyone, I have to go find Chelia. Gods, being around that girl has may me too observe to love in general!" Romeo states as he take off through the guild hall doors and into the forest leaving everyone else standing there in shock over what they just heard.

But before anyone could speak Romeo's voice rings out from the forest: "By the way, Alzack and Bisca, you're the only ones that got it right, so you can laugh at me all you want!"

This causes the gunslinger couples to don smirks on their face as they survey the people around them and then loudly high-five one another.

Then another voice rings out….

"And why did all ya think I was gay?! Thanks Happy for telling me that!"

Everyone turns toward Happy who smiled sheepishly…

"It slipped out. Ayyyyyeeeeeee."


	5. Chapter 5

**What If?**

"I hate you", Macao told the Ice-Make mage while fixing him with a glare that made him shiver in fear, "This is all your fault."

"You can't blame me for this", Gray tried to defend himself, "I was gone for seven years!"

"And yet he somehow still manage to pick up your habits while you were gone!", Macao screamed as he pointed a finger across the guild hall at a slightly blushing Wendy who was trying her best not to faint while a shirtless Romeo caught her up on what been happening over the past seven years while unknowingly starting to take off his pants, "The Ice-Make magic I was fine with, but your stripping habits are a whole another story!"

"Maybe he pick up those habits from Lyon!", Gray said, "We were both trained by the same teacher!"

"Oh trust me; I had a nice, long talk with your fellow pupil about this!", Macao screamed, "Do you have any idea how many fines I have to pay a week for Romeo's indecent exposure?! It's not even in his name; it's in mine for not raising him better!"

"I get it! I was his childhood hero and all, but it's not like I encouraged this type of behavior!"

"You could have fooled me!" Macao said turning his attention back toward his son who was walking after now a profusely blushing Wendy while asking her why she was moving away from him. It probably didn't help that he was now only dress in his boxers.

" _Why couldn't he had looked up to Natsu when he was younger?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Date with the First Master Pt.1**

"This is wrong", Romeo said, "In fact I'm pretty sure this is an abuse of power even if you're the guild master."

"Come now Romeo. All we're asking you to do is to take Master Mavis on her first date", Master Makarov explained while Kinana finished brushing his hair, "We're not asking you to marry her."

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, not some cheap dating service!", Romeo yelled, "Surely there is someone else who can do this!"

"Yes, let me think of all the people who could take your place on this date and not end up in jail", Master Makarov pretend to think with his hand on his chin, "Nope, can't think of anyone who around the same age as the First Master."

"She's over a hundred years old! A hundred and eighteen to be exact!"

"But the First Master gain her "immortality" around the age of fourteen", Makarov countered causing Romeo to shake his head in annoyance.

"Can't believe my old man was the one to come up with this idea", Romeo grumble as he remembers how all this happen. It was right after Fairy Tail defeated Zeref, Acnologia, and the Alvarez Empire invasion. Cana had release Mavis from her imprisonment and thanks to the powerful mage, Irene enchanting the whole country for some reason, Mavis was free of her curse. Porlyusica examined her and came to the conclusion that the mage was started to age once again, therefore she could live a normal life once more.

Immediately she wanted to try all of the stuff she missed over the decades she been a ghost. Sleepovers, makeovers, shopping, gossip and all the other stuff that a teenage girl would normally do. But then she notices something. She would see all the couples in the guild go out on dates all the time and she started to wish that she could do that. What she had with Zeref was different than what the average teenage girl experiences, but he changed over the years and now he was gone.

Master Makarov took note of Mavis behavior and held a special meeting with all of the members of the guild who have held the title of master, including Gildarts and Erza.

**Flashback**

"This problem may be even bigger than Zeref himself", Master Makarov stated.

"Indeed, our honor as a guild would be besmirch if we couldn't help our one of our guild founding member with their dilemma", Erza added.

"This problem is easily fixable", Gildarts said, "We have to find someone to take the First Master out on a date, that's all."

"Yes, but who among the guild would be up for the task?", Makarov questioned, "Almost everyone is spoken for, and we don't want the master to feel like she being pitied. Also we don't want someone to end up in jail cause everyone thinks they're pedophile. First Master Mavis does look exactly like a young teenage girl."

The trio sat down and try to think of a solution when the fourth member at the meeting, Macao Conbolt, spoke up.

"There is one person who could do it", he said.

"Macao! You can't mean…", Makarov said.

"Yes, my son", Macao said, "The boy needs to get out more anyway! He always has his nose in a book or is hanging out around Natsu!"

"Okay, say we do go along with this plan. How would we get Romeo to do it?", Gildarts asked.

"Leave that to me", Erza smiled deviously as she summon a blade into her hand and walked out of the Guild Master's office and into the main hall. There she spotted her target, sitting alone at a corner table reading a book.

"My apologize Romeo for what I am about to do", Erza tells herself as she walks toward him, "But it is for the good of the guild."

**Present**

"And here I am, a sword and castration threat later", Romeo mumbled as Kinana finishes up with his hair.

"To be fair, she only threaten castration if you did something pervert to the First Master while on the date", Makarov added.

"Not helping the situation right now, Master Makarov", Romeo says while Kinana tries to hold in her laughter as she walks out of the room.

"Don't worry Romeo, it's just one date", Master Makarov assured him, "She just needs to get this out of her system so she can mark it off her list of things to do."

"Let's get this over with", Romeo sighs as he gets up and follows Master Makarov to Fairy Hills where he would be meeting Mavis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Date with the First Pt.2**

Mavis stared out her room window at the sight of Magnolia as she watches her citizens go about their day-to-day business. From the vendors in the marketplace to the gondolier taking young couples out on their romantic dates in the canal.

"Must be wonderful to go on one of those with the love of your life", the First Master sighs to herself as she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in", Mavis says, putting on a perky persona as Erza walks in.

"First Master Mavis", she greets.

"Come now Erza. You too once held the title of Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I believe that allows you to greet me in a more personal manner", Mavis tells her, "In fact, I would like everyone to address me as just Mavis if they wouldn't mind."

"Forgive me, it's just how I use to greeting people of higher stature than me, First Master", Erza explains to her.

" _Best not push the issue_ ", Mavis thought, "What can I do for you today?"

"How are you doing today First Master?", Erza asked.

"I'm doing quite well. Thank you for asking", Mavis informed the Requip mage, even though she wasn't being entirely honest.

"Is there anything you would like to do today? Shopping? Makeover? I hear that a new dessert store is opening up today, maybe you and I could go try it out."

"Oh no thank you. I'm just enjoying sitting here watching the gondola go by in the canals. Back in the day, I use to love watching them go up and down the waterways, but I was always too busy. Sometimes I wish I could have gone on a ride though", Mavis told Erza.

" _So the First Master love gondola rides. Excellent! I must get this information to Master Makarov before him and Romeo gets here_ ", Erza thought while keeping a straight face, "Well if you want, the girls are in the lounge right now just hanging out. You're more than welcome to joined us."

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea!", Mavis laughed as she followed Erza out the room.

**Outside Fairy Hills**

"You sure you can't find someone else to do this?", Romeo asks yet again as him and Master Makarov were coming up the road to Fairy Hills, "Cause I'm starting to have my doubts about this. I mean I never even been on a date before."

"True as that may be, you do spend a lot of time around Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay", Makarov pointed out.

"As friends, because I don't have any guys my age to hang out with", Romeo countered.

"And you never thought about asking one of them out?"

"Lindsay is basically my sister; it would be awkward. Chelia too lovely-dovey over Lyon, and Wendy would be just too weird seeing how she was six years older than me at one point", Romeo explained, "Thus the reason why I feel a little conflicted asking out Master Mavis."

"It's Mavis from here on out. Try not to be too formal with her but still show her the proper respect for we shall be monitoring your date."

"Thank you making the awkwardness of this whole situation go up another level, Master Makarov", Romeo mumbles to himself.

"Now remember that Warren has a link set up that excludes Mavis and everyone else excepted for myself, Gildarts, Erza, and your father", Makarov informs the Rainbow Fire Mage, "If you run into trouble, just call us and we'll give you advice and whatnot."

"I think my father the last person I want giving me advice", Romeo confesses as a thought comes ringing into his mind from Erza.

" _Master Makarov, First Master is in the lounging area_ ", Erza reports.

" _Splendid. Did you find out any useful information that we could use_?", Master Makarov asked.

" _Affirmative. First Master always wanted to go on a gondola through the canals._ "

" _Excellent! Gildarts. Macao. Did you copy that_?"

" _Roger old man. We are on route now to reserve a gondola_ ", Gildarts respond.

" _Roger that. Everything is proceeding within parameters that we have set up for Operation: The First's First Date. Keep a cool head and everything will turn out smoothly_ ", Master Makarov states while Romeo, who hearing all this as well, could only don a annoyed look on his face.

" _You guys are having way too much fun at my expense._ "

**Fairy Hills Lounge**

"And then the oaf tried to propose to me even after falling in the lake!", Evergreen told the rest of the girls who burst into laughter at the story. The girls were all gather around listening to Evergreen story on how Elfman and her job went in Haragon.

"So what did you say?", Lucy asks as all the girls, especially Lisanna and Mira, lean in to hear the conclusion of the story.

"What do you think?", Erza pouts before holding her hand up with a diamond ring on it, "I said yes of course."

Now the laughter turned into screams of joy as the girls all huddle around and bear hug Evergreen, who threaten to turn them all to stone if they didn't let her go. Mavis giggles at the sight as yet another Fairy Tail mages took the plunge and was on her way to becoming a wife. Lucy, believe it or not, was the first one to get her ring by Natsu a few months ago, while Juvia accepted Gray's proposal the very next day. Levy and Gajeel were already living together and everyone could tell that it was just a matter of time before the Iron Dragon Slayer made a move.

" _I wonder if I'll ever move on and find someone_ ", Mavis thought to herself, " _Or maybe it's just too soon after Zeref for me to be thinking about it."_

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Mavis, seeing how all the girls were too busy congratulating Evergreen to notice, got up to answer it.

You could imagine her surprise when she sees Romeo standing there with a slight blush on his face.

"Aw Romeo-kun, good afternoon", she greets, "Do you and Wendy have a job today? I'll go let her know you're here."

"A-Actually Master Mavis", Romeo stutters out before correcting himself, "I mean Mavis, I came to see you."

This catches everyone attention as all eyes turn toward the doorway.

"Excuse me?", Mavis said, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk around Magnolia with me", Romeo said as he glances past Mavis for a second to make eye contact with Erza who gave him a subtle nod.

Mavis raises a finger and opens and closed her mouth a few times while thinking. She was not expecting this when she woke up this morning. Sure she and Romeo have talked a few times over the months, in fact, they had a great time cheering Fairy Tail on during the Grand Magic Games together. But he never gave the impression that he enjoyed her company that much.

"Like a date?", Mavis asks, " _That might have been to forward."_

"I guess you could consider it a date", Romeo replies.

In this moment Mavis did the only logical thing a mage of her caliber could think of…

She closed the door in Romeo's face.

" _Um, what's going on guys_?", Romeo asked as he stares at the wooden door, " _Can I go home now?"_

 _"I'm handling it. DON'T move Romeo_ ", Erza orders him.

_"If I did you no doubt killed me before I even got five feet from the door."_

**Meanwhile…**

"Master Mavis, what happen?", Mira asked as Mavis sat down on the couch with a perplexed expression on her face.

"R-Romeo. He just asks me out on a date", she tells her.

"Romeo?", Bisca repeats, "Are you sure?"

"We all heard him", Lucy says, "He asks if she wanted to take a walk around Magnolia with him. That sounds like a date if I ever heard one."

"I thought Romeo had a thing for Wendy", Lisanna says.

"I keep telling you that we're only friends", Wendy corrects her as she lets out a sigh.

"Anyway, the bigger question is how this came about. Surely we would have seen signs or something that Romeo had a thing for Mavis", Cana says while downing a bottle.

"Cana has a point there", Juvia agrees.

"Well, they were pretty close during the GMG", Mira pointed out.

"That's right. I remember seeing Romeo staring at Mavis from time to time", Levy remembers.

"So do you think that Romeo might have developed a crush on her back when she was a ghost, but because he thought nothing would come of it he decided not to pursues it?", Wendy started to rationalized, "But now that she's not a ghost anymore his feelings have returned and he deciding to act on them now after all this time?"

"Maybe Wendy", Erza said while rubbing her chin, doing her best to keep up her charade, "Maybe."

"Well what do you think Master Mavis?", Lucy asked as she turns to see that the former ghost was still trying to wrap her head around all of this.

"I think it may be too soon after Zeref for me to be going out on dates", she told them honestly.

"With all due respect First Master, it was quite some time ago that you got over your feelings for Zeref. I know that as a ghost, time was irrelevant for you, but now…", Erza stated.

"Maybe it's time you gave the dating game another go", Evergreen interjected, "I mean you're living ever girl dream of being a teenager again. Why not enjoy it?"

"She never was anything other than a teenager technically", Levy said.

"You know what I mean."

The advice that Erza and Evergreen had given Mavis played in her mind for a bit. Both of them were right in a way, whatever relationship she and Zeref had in the past had died out a long time ago after the dark mage sought to wipe out mankind. And maybe she could at least give this "date" a chance. But there was also a problem with that...

"I-I never been out on a date before", she confessed before Mira suddenly takes her by the hand, "At least not like this."

"Well, that's what we're here for Master! Someone see if Romeo still out there! Everyone else to Mavis' room! We got a date to get ready for!", she declares as all the girls raise their fist in agreement.

Romeo, who was just about to give up and tell Master Makarov that the plan failed, was suddenly yanked into the sorority by a grinning Erza.

" _Operation is still a go! I repeat, Operation is still a go!"_

The rest of the girls stormed upstairs with a panicking Mavis hefted over their heads.

As the madness ensure within the halls of Fairy Hills, Mavis and Romeo only had one thing going through their minds.

" _What did I just get myself into_?"


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Date with the First Master pt.3** _

Romeo fidgeted on the couch as he sat somewhat patiently in the lounging room of Fairy Hills. If it wasn't for the fact that Erza pulled him into the female dormitory, literally slammed him on the couch so hard that he was sure that some of the springs broke, and then threaten him at sword point to stay like he was a dog, the Rainbow Fire mage would have been long gone out the door; guild master's orders be damn.

" _This is starting to get way too complicated",_ Romeo told himself, careful to make sure the thoughts were kept to himself and wouldn't be transmitted via Warren to everyone else, " _No one has even asked what I want."_

Romeo sat there in silence for a few more moments before it finally dawn on him that he was inside Fairy Hill; the same Fairy Hill whose number one rule was:

No boys allowed within its walls.

A rule that was fiercely enforced by none other then Erza Scarlet herself.

Romeo has heard all the stories about how Jet and Dory would try to break in to see Levy and were caught and brutally punish by the Fairy Queen. Eventually it would be just Gajeel trying to sneak in to see her and he didn't fare any better, dragon-slayer or not. Then there were the stories of Elfman, Azlack, Max, and even Laxus breaking in to see their significant others. Long story short; when it came to enforcing the rules, Erza's wrath allow her to defeat even the second strongest mage in Fairy Tail with ease. Laxus was out of commission for a good week after that.

And yet here he was, sitting in the lounge room, invited (more like pulled in) by Erza herself.

The irony was almost laughable.

Anyway Romeo decided to take a look around the room to see if all the rumors he heard about this place were true. He has heard from Gray and Natsu that the girls use some sort of magic on the place so that it was sparkling beautiful to all who laid eyes on it, but from what Romeo could see it was just basic interior design used in the lobby, nothing really impressive.

Then he heard voices come from upstairs. He couldn't help but wondered how First Master Mavis was fairing. No doubt better than he was.

The girls were basically playing dress-up with her; how bad could that be?

**Inside Mavis' Room**

" _I think I rather take on Acnologia, Tartaus, Zeref, and the Alvarez Empire all at once than submit myself to this torture for one second longer",_ The First Master of Fairy Tail thought as she sat down in front of a mirror while both of the Strauss sisters continued to brush her hair as Evergreen and Laki tended to her toenails, Lucy and Levy worked her fingernails. She also had Bisca, Wendy, and Carla trying out different shades of make-up on her face, (Which begged the question; does a cat even wear make-up?) and finally, Erza, Cana, Kinana, and Juvia were going through her closet trying to find an appropriate outfit for her. Meanwhile Asuka was just sitting there laughing at the whole thing while playing with her doll. All and all, it was chaos.

"Dammit Master Mavis!", Cana bellowed out from within the closest as she threw more and more of Mavis' clothes onto the floor, "What's it with you and all these dresses? You're like Wendy when it comes to fashion!"

"Well seeing how both she and Wendy are technically around the same age, it's not that far-fetch for them to have the same style of clothing." Juvia began to say as Wendy adopted an annoyed look on her face.

"I think my dresses are just fine", the Sky Dragon-Slayer mumbled.

"By technically you mean that Wendy is over four hundred years old and the Master Mavis is a hundred and eighteen, then yeah I guess they are in the same age group. If that age group is named the "fucking old and plain" category."

"Cana!" Bisca snapped as she pointed at Asuka, who didn't seem to hear the mage's vulgar language.

"What?! I mean look at this", Cana said as she pointed at the closest, "Seriously, I thought Wendy used to have a problem, but this is just freaking weird!"

"I think wearing a dress on the first date is a wonderful idea", Erza interjected, "It symbolizes the purely of our master and her ideals."

"No! She need to wear something that screams to Romeo-", Cana said as she put her hands behind her head and puff her chest out in a seductive way that cause Bisca to cover Asuka's innocent eyes, "Hey big boy, you up for a good time?"

"Good gods, Cana!" Levy said, "This is a first date, not a one night stand!"

"I'm just saying that First Master shouldn't dress up like a school girl. You have to make the guys want to come back for more!"

"You have a twisted, demented mind", Carla points out.

"Seriously, what are the odds of Romeo being like that?" Lucy asked.

"Probably the same odds of him, Lisanna, and Cana, having a threesome", Evergreen interjected causing everyone to look at her in silent shock.

Right before they all started busted out laughing, including Erza and Mavis, while Wendy was just red with embarrassment by the bluntness of the statement and Carla just looked on with in annoyance.

"Oh gods, that's rich!" Cana said as she wiped away a tear, "I would have to be pretty drunk to sleep Romeo; like completely obliterate!"

"Me too!" Lisanna added in as she had to pat herself on the back to calm down.

"I mean, could you imagine what Bickslow and Laxus would do to him?" Evergreen asked between breaths, "They would straight up murder him!"

"Anyway, back to the issue at hand", Erza announced after she calm down. "What will Master Mavis be wearing on the date?"

"Juvia-chan has to agree with Cana", the water mage said while giving the closet a look over, "Romeo has seen Master Mavis in all of these dresses before. He probably won't be too impressive by her if she went out in something like this."

"Told ya", Cana said a she took a swig up her bottle, "Seriously, I may have to loan you some of my clothing for this date."

"You must me joking?" Evergreen asked, "No offense Cana, but Master Mavis wearing your clothes will no doubt make Romeo looked like he was out on a date with a prostitute. She should take mine."

"Oh yes, because your selection of clothing is the pinnacle of modesty", Cana countered.

"Well at least I don't dress like a two-bit whore!" Evergreen snapped all of a sudden at the slight insult.

"Could have fooled me! Obviously Elfman didn't fall for your charming personality!" Cana struck back, "And may I remind you, I only ever slept with four men in my entire life, including Laxus!"

"Are those the only four whose names you could remember?" Evergreen asked causing Cana to pull some glowing cards out of her purse.

"You want to say that again?" the Magic Card mage threaten.

"Go ahead and try it", Evergreen said as she removes her glasses and her eyes began to glow, "I could always use another statue for my collection."

As all the girls try to get between the two clashing mages, all while saying that Mavis should probably wear their clothes instead, Mavis sat solemnly in her chair thinking.

" _It would seem that the girls have forgotten the most important reason to why I can't wear any of their clothes",_ she thought as she looked down at her chest with sad eyes and then back to the girls still fighting, mainly at their upper bodies.

Cana, Evergreen, Lucy, Juvia, Bisca, Erza, Lucy, Laki, Lisanna, and Mira were all "bless" with great "assets" that Mavis could only wish for. Even Levy, who wasn't on their level, was still at least two cups sizes bigger than her.

" _Wendy is the closest one to me, but she basically wears the clothes that I wear",_ Mavis thought before realizing something.

" _Maybe Romeo isn't into that type of thing. I mean, he's the one asking me out, so obviously he finds me attractive, at least physically anyway."_

"Maybe he has a thing for small-chested girls", Mavis said aloud, not knowing the Erza and the others had finally gotten Cana and Evergreen under control, and heard her loud and clear.

All of the girls excluding Asuka, (who has been playing with her doll through this whole ordeal) all stare at Mavis who was staring at herself in the mirror, not knowing that she was being watched.

"Do you think she is afraid that Romeo won't go for her because of chest size?" Lucy whispers.

"Well, he is at that age in his life", Levy points out, "I mean, he been surrounded by big-chested girls almost all entire life."

"Then why would he ask First Master out on a date?" Bisca asked, "I mean no offense, but in case you haven't noticed, she is kind of in the small-size department."

"You think Romeo may have a thing for flat-chested girls?" Lisanna asked, "I mean look at his father. Love him to death, but he's the biggest perv in town."

"Maybe the kid's a ass man", Cana stated.

"First Master lacking in that too", Mira pointed out, "You should see her face whenever we visited the hot springs together. She seem more annoyed than anything."

"Then why would Romeo asks her out?" Juvia wondered.

"You think that he just likes her for her personality?" Lucy asked.

"That's a possibility", Evergreen said, "Because quite frankly I always thought that he was asexual or something."

Erza used this time to talk to Romeo personally and find out for herself what exactly did the purple-hair mage prefer.

" _ROMEO!"_ she screams through the telepathic link.

" _Ow, my brain",_ was the response on the other end.

" _What are you? A buttocks or bosoms man?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Silence greets her for the first few seconds after her question before Romeo responded.

" _I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right. I think I'm still recovering from the mental shock of having SOMEONE screamed into the inner workings of my skull."_

" _Are you a buttocks or bosoms man?"_ Erza repeated herself.

" _Oh, so you did ask that question. And here I thought I was going crazy."_

" _Answer the question",_ Erza ordered.

" _Kind of putting me on the spot here out of nowhere; also that's a pretty personal question and coming from you of all people",_ Romeo stated.

" _My sword is about to get real personal with you in the next five seconds if you don't answer my question."_

" _Okay, okay!"_ Romeo says as he thinks for a moment, " _I guess neither."_

" _Explain yourself."_

" _Oh good gods, listen, I'm just not into that type of thing, unlike my father. I guess I just take into account a girl's mental attributes instead of their physical ones. I want someone I can have a conversation with, that's all."_

" _I see",_ Erza tells him, " _Thank you for your honest opinion, Romeo. If things go well I may allow you to visit Mavis here at Fairy Hills."_

" _Wait a minute, I thought boys weren't allowed here",_ Romeo commented.

" _Only because I decreed it so",_ Erza said before cutting off the link.

Romeo was once again sitting there in silence until he realizes something:

" _What does she mean if things go well, she'll allow me to visit Master Mavis? This is a one-time thing, right?"_

**A/N: Is this a one-time thing or does Erza have other plans? Next Chapter: Wendy get supsicous, so she and Romeo have a chat while the other girls finish up with Mavis.**

**Remember to check out my story: Fiery Hurricane of Love when you get the chance.**

**Preview:**

"So Romeo?", Wendy asked.

"Yeah, Wendy?", Romeo responded.

"How come you never asked me, Lindsay, or Chelia out but all of a sudden you're asking Master Mavis out?"

Romeo stare wide-eyed at the Dragon-Slayer, shocked by the forwardness of her question.

"Wh-why do you ask?", Romeo ask as he started shaking like a leaf. Wendy's enhance hearing also noticed that his heart was beating faster.

"No reason really. Just found it kind of strange, that's all", she replied while looking at him.

" _A little help here, please",_ Romeo called out to the Guild Master.

Silence

" _Dad? Master Makarov? Gildarts? Erza? Warren?"_

Still silence.

" _Anyone?"_

 _"_ Well?", Wendy says once more as a profusely sweating Romeo now felt like he was walking through a minefield. One wrong step and this will all blow up in his face.


End file.
